Logan Henderson
Logan Phillip Henderson '''(born September 14, 1989) is an American actor, singer, rapper, beat boxer and dancer. Personal Life '''Biography: Logan Henderson stars in the new Nickelodeon live-action comedy series Big Time Rush as music group member Logan, the brains of the operation who is the voice of reason for his friends. A native of Dallas-Ft. Worth, Texas, Henderson always wanted to be in the entertainment business but wasn’t certain how to get started. After he attended an acting studio in his hometown at age 16, he fell in love with acting. His first on-camera role was as a guest star on the television series Friday Night Lights. “We filmed in a movie theatre and I was in a fight scene with the main character, Smash,” Henderson recalls. “It was the coolest first experience on set.” Henderson enjoys singing but never considered himself a singer. “In the last year, I have been finding new ways to use my voice by working with a vocal coach and doing various exercises,” he said. While his character is still honing his skills on the dance floor, Henderson, who is 20 years old, confesses, “I am not a great dancer either but I can bust out one cool move – the back flip.” When he has downtime, he prefers to be outdoors, either hiking or being on a board – wakeboard, skateboard or snowboard. After driving non-stop back and forth from Texas nine times now, Henderson has finally settled in Los Angeles. Career He is best known for his starring role on the Nickelodeon series, Big Time Rush, as well as being a member of Big Time Rush. His character name is Logan Mitchell who is the genius of the band and is good at getting them out of trouble. He also appeared in Season 2, episode 12 of Friday Night Lights, titled "Who Do You Think You Are". He also appeared in BrainSurge during the week of April 18-22,2011. Background Henderson was born to Lebanese-American parents in North Richland Hills, Texas (near Dallas),and had a small role as a bully on the television program Friday Night Lights before moving to California at the age of 18 to pursue his acting career.Big Time Rush is his breakthrough role. Logan was a gymnast when he was young. With Big Time Rush Big Time Rush's first album was released in October 2010, via Sony and Columbia Records. He has recorded songs with the boys and gained billboard rankings. Trivia *As well as James Maslow, he can do backflips and other spectacular gymnastic moves. *Logan was friend with Kendall before Big Time Rush and Logan is one of the reason Kendall was choosen as one of the main characters. *Logan is friend with Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. As all of them study together back in Texas. *Middle name: Phillip *Birthday: September 14, 1989 *Favorite color: Black *Favorite TV show: Entourage *Favorite flower: Dahlia *Favorite book: Norwegian Wood *In school: Was a class clown *Favorite animal: White tiger *Favorite band: the Clash *Favorite sport: Basketball *Favorite football team: Cowboys *Favorite Cereal: Honey Nut Cherrios *Favorite superhero: Batman External links *Logan Henderson's Twitter: @1LoganHenderson Gallery Click here Category:Males Category:Band Members Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Singers Category:S Category:Singers